Ignóralo
by todoslosdoloresyasevan
Summary: Sakura está enamorada de su amigo Shaoran quien parece no corresponderle. Sus amigos le aconsejan ignorarlo. Intentarlo puede causar algunos malentendidos.
1. Capítulo 1

**_- Abrir WhatsAtt -_**

_Sakura: Pues, la verdad es que estos días no he estado muy bien que digamos…_

_Tomoyo: Te noté más distraída que de costumbre. ¿Qué te está pasando, Sakurita?_

_Eriol: Sakura, no dije nada pero te vi llorando luego de tu práctica de porristas en el patio de la facultad cuando fui a buscarte para ir al cumpleaños de Tomoyo… ¿tiene algo que ver?_

_Shaoran: Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea…_

_Tomoyo: Shaoran tiene razón, puedes confiar en nosotros_

_Eriol: Trataremos de ayudarte_

_Sakura: Me emocionan mucho sus palabras, me hace bien saber que están presentes cuando los necesito. Sucede que estoy enamorada de alguien._

_Eriol: Y ¿cuál es el problema con eso?_

_Shaoran: Se supone que es algo bueno… ¿no?_

_Tomoyo: ¿Crees que no te corresponda?_

_Sakura: Exacto._

_Eriol: ¿Por?_

_Sakura: Porque es un amigo y no creo gustarle para nada._

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto apartó su vista del celular para prestar atención a su clase de Sintaxis II pero su mente siguió divagando en cuestiones amorosas. Estaba enamorada de Shaoran Li desde la secundaria, siempre fueron amigos y nunca algo más. Se había conformado con eso hasta que terminó el secundario y en la Universidad comenzó a sentir su ausencia.

Claro que de pasar a verlo siempre en el colegio a verlo algunos fines de semana había sido un golpe fuerte.  
Habían elegido carreras muy distintas: Sakura, literatura y Shaoran, economía; por lo que ni siquiera en la misma facultad estaban.  
Así soportó un año, un tortuoso año, y ahora que estaba cursando su segundo año ya no aguantaba más.  
Apenas sí hablaba con Shaoran, y tenía miedo. Miedo de que él no sintiera nada por ella. Nada de lo que ella sentía por él.

* * *

Shaoran Li apartó su vista del celular para prestar atención a su clase de Análisis Matemático II pero su mente comenzó a pensar en Sakura. Maldita su suerte que había permitido que ella conociera a alguien en su facultad. Maldito él por empezar a alejarse después de darse cuenta de que estaba loco por ella. Maldita facultad por separarlos. Estaba decidido a acercarse nuevamente a ella para intentarlo. Sólo una vez más.

* * *

**_- Abrir WhatsAtt-_**

_Tomoyo: ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?_

_Sakura: Se lo he insinuado… pero no me respondió nada. Así que lo tomo como una negativa sutil._

_Eriol: Entonces Sakurita, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar distancia._

_Shaoran: Sí, Sakura… Es raro, pero Eriol tiene razón por una vez en su vida._

_Eriol: ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Estoy al otro lado del aula porque llegué tarde pero te espero a la salida_

_Shaoran: UHHHH qué miedo!_

_Sakura: jajajajajajaja gracias, chicos, me hicieron reír sin ganas._

_Sakura: Ya se distanció bastante de mí, voy a intentar mantenerlo así. Pasa que lo veo siempre con mis amigos y se me hace difícil. Es imposible no verlo._

_Tomoyo: Has lo que puedas, Sakurita. Mañana a la mañana recuerda que te necesito en la facultad de diseño para las fotos._

_Sakura: No de nuevo! Es broma, allí estaré, no te preocupes_

* * *

Shaoran pensó que era una magnífica idea la de distanciarla de aquel ladrón de mujeres para poder ir él a consolarla y … bueno, el plan de siempre, tratar de conquistar a Sakura.

* * *

"¿Cómo haría para ignorar a Li?" Se preguntaba Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando y no planeaba levantarse hasta el mediodía pero el ruido de su celular y ver que tenía un mensaje de Shaoran la obligaron a cambiar de opinión.

¿Qué querría?

¡Maldición! No puedo evitarlo: me manda un mensaje y ya yo estoy como un perro a sus pies. No debería ser así, debo alejarme. Acercó su dedo hacia "eliminar conversación" sin haberlo leído pero accidentalmente sus ojos se toparon con el pseudónimo por el que la llamaba Li y le entró curiosidad.

Bueno, curiosidad y no poder evitar querer hablar con él ¿para qué negarlo?

* * *

**_- Abrir Whatastt –_**

_Shaoran: Hola Cerecita, ¿cómo te va hoy?_

_Sakura: Hey Shaoran ¡Qué raro que no me hables por el grupo! Estoy mejor ¿y tú?_

_Shaoran: Bien… Te hablo en una conversación apartada del grupo porque me gustaría que nos juntáramos a hablar nosotros_

_…_

_…_

_Shaoran: nosotros solos_

* * *

Sakura se quedó helada el leer el adjetivo "SOLOS". No puedo, claro que no puedo, no DEBO estar a solas con él. Debo alejarme. Sí.

O no…

* * *

**_Abrir Whatsatt –_**

_Sakura: ¡Claro! ¿Sucede algo?_

_Shaoran: Nada serio, pero sí algo que me perturba el sueño_

_Sakura: Uhm… dime cuándo y dónde y allí estaré_

_Shaoran: Paso por ti después de cenar y vamos al bar Kerberos si te parece…_

_Sakura: Me parece bien. ¿Recuerdas mi dirección?_

_Shaoran: La tengo grabada a fuego en mi mente_

* * *

"Y en el corazón" – pensó Shaoran.

Ahora era momento de ver cómo se lo diría. Ella está enamorada de otro así que no podía caer alegremente y decirle lo que sentía así como si nada.  
Pues bien, tendrá que ser algo progresivo y con calma.

Mientras tanto Sakura se despertó por completo y terminó de entender lo que acababa de suceder: No había sido capaz de rechazar la invitación de Li, de inventar alguna excusa.

* * *

_**Abrir WhatsAtt** – Crear Grupo Nuevo – Miembros: Tomoyo y Eriol – Nombre de Grupo: S.O.S._

_Tomoyo: Sakurita ¿qué sucede?_

_Eriol: ¿No añadiste a Shaoran por algo en especial?_

_Sakura: Necesito decírselo a alguien y sobre todo necesito consejos. Espero que no me juzguen por lo que les voy a confesar._

_Tomoyo: Sakura, por favor, me estás preocupando._

_Eriol: ¡Lo sabía! Tantos años espantando hombres… ahora todo tiene sentido._

_Sakura: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta, Eriol?_

_Tomoyo: ¿Darse cuenta de qué? No entiendo…_

_Eriol: Sakura es lesbiana, Tommy_

_Sakura: Estoy enamorada de Shaoran Li._

_Eriol: ¿QUÉ?_

_Tomoyo: Por fin lo asumes, Sakurita. Li te tiene loca loquita._

_Sakura: Y hoy me invitó a tomar algo solos y…. acepté._

_Eriol: Buena suerte para sacarle algo a ese iceberg._

_Tomoyo: No seas bruto, Eriol. Sak, dile lo que sientes._

_Eriol: No pierdes nada intentando._

* * *

"Bueno, listo. Lo dije." – Pensó Sakura y se sintió más aliviada.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Pero en qué carajos estaba pensando? ¡Estaba haciendo absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que había acordado hacer!

Alejarse de él.

Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Labor sencillísima.

Mierda.

¿Y ahora? Faltaban 3 horas para la llegada de Shaoran a su casa y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cancelarle? Era una buena opción pero ella odiaba a la gente que cancelaba a último minuto. Tendría que ir. ¿Qué se pondría? ¿Algo sexy? ¿Era su objetivo seducirlo?

Sí, sí lo era. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Muy bien. Algo sexy sería pero a la vez nada demasiado revelador.

Lista.

Faltaban 5 minutos y lo sabía perfectamente porque Shaoran era la persona más puntual del universo.

* * *

_**- Abrir WhatsAtt** – S. O. S_

_Sakura: Chicos, estoy nerviosa._

_Eriol: Sakurita, es Shaoran, no un asesino en serie_

_Tomoyo: Has estado con Shaoran a solas incontables veces, no tienes qué temer_

_Sakura: Cierto. Gracias._

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Mierda.

Shaoran.

En su puerta.

Ahora.

Hola Shaoran – Sakura esbozó su mejor sonrisa mientras abría la puerta

Estás muy linda, Cerecita – dijo Shaoran y acto seguido la besó en la mejilla. Lento. Muy lento.

B- B- B- Bueno… Gracias – tartamudeó Sakura - ¿Vamos?

Claro, empecemos la noche – Asintió Shaoran.

Shaoran manejaba en silencio mientras Sakura observaba sus rodillas en una actitud casi de maniática.

¿Te pasa algo, Sakura? – cuestionó Shaoran preocupado

Sí, la verdad es que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien – Dijo y realmente no se sentía bien. Iba a vomitar en cualquier momento de puros nervios.

Shaoran detuvo el auto y la observó.

Te ves pálida, Sak. – Comentó

Probablemente me haya bajado la presión – Mintió Sakura. Pero… ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿"En este momento desearía arrojarme encima de ti y violarte incontables veces y sé que nunca lo podré hacer y me siento terrible por ello?" No, no era una opción.

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Digo… si no te sientes bien no tienes por qué estar sacrificándote – la voz de Shaoran sonaba decepcionada.

NO – dijo Sakura demasiado rápido – digo, estoy bien, con unas cervezas se me pasa – y sonrió.

Realmente me puede tu sonrisa – comentó Shaoran pero Sakura no prestó atención a ese comentario.

Llegaron al bar y pidieron unas cervezas, Sakura se bebió un vaso rápido e inmediatamente lo volvió a llenar.

¿Llevas prisa? Digo, por como bebes – Rió Shaoran y produjo que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo ridícula que era haciendo eso.

Para nada, solamente necesitaba una buena cerveza fría luego de tantos exámenes – Inventó Sakura, aunque en parte era cierto.

Sakura… bueno… yo… te invité porque hay algo que quiero decirte – comenzó Shaoran – y no quiero que me interrumpas, por favor.

Bien – dijo simplemente ella.

Bueno, aquí voy: Sakura sé qué estás enamorada de alguien y ese alguien no te corresponde – largó sin más – pero quiero que sepas que yo sí te…te… te amo y voy a luchar para que sientas lo mismo que yo por ti y haré que olvides a ese imbécil.

¿Qué? No entendía nada. ¿Shaoran acababa de decir lo que ella creía? Su cara era de completo shock mientras el muchacho de miraba ambarina sorbía un poco de cerveza.

Shaoran…- quiso decir la muchacha de pelos cortos pero él la interrumpió.

No tienes que decir nada, Sakura, te entiendo. – dijo solamente.

Shaoran, la persona a la que amo…- trató de comenzar a explicarse la muchacha

No quiero saber nada de él, por favor, te pido que por respeto y para asegurar su integridad física que no me digas ni su nombre.

¿Estás seguro de que no quieres saber quién es? – Cuestionó la mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos.

Sí – le contestó y acto seguido se arrojó sobre ella besándole los labios salvajemente.


	4. Chapter 4 - ADV: LEMON

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. APTO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Sakura estaba en el cielo con un Shaoran besándola de manera excitante y enoloquecedora. Puso sus manos temblorosas agarrando la cara del ambarino de ambos lados como para asegurarse de lo que sucedía era real y para evitar que se aleje de ella. Las manos de él fueron a sus caderas y después de largos minutos de besos en la boca y el cuello sin emitir ningún sonido Shaoran frenó en seco.

Señorita – llamó a la moza – aquí tiene lo de las cervezas y el vuelto consérvelo como propina.

Acto seguido tomó a Sakura de la mano y la subió al auto. En el camino al auto intercambiaban algunos besos por lo que la llegada al auto demoró más de lo normal.

Entre risas subieron al auto y fueron al departamento de Shaoran. Subieron al ascensor mientras se besaban desesperadamente y al llegar al cuarto piso se separaron para ingresar.

En ese momento Sakura estaba siendo llevada por Shaoran muy despacio y sensualmente hacia la cama donde cayeron minutos después de ingresar.

Él encima de ella, entre sus piernas besando su cuello y tocando sus pechos por encima de la blusa. Ella no podía dejar de acariciar la espalda de Li y, cansada del estorbo de su camisa, se la quitó.

Eres atrevida, Cerecita – Dijo él riendo en sus labios.

No sabes cuánto – Contestó Sakura. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante respuesta atrevida? Ni ella lo sabía.

Planeo averiguarlo – Maldición, Shaoran la estaba volviendo loca entre sus acciones y sus palabras. No aguantó mucho más hasta dar vuelta la situación y quedar sentada sobre él.

Meneó sus caderas sensualmente sobre el miembro de Shaoran y lo besó por todo su cuello y su pecho para pasar a morderle despacio su lóbulo izquierdo consiguiendo un gemido más profundo de parte de él.

El joven le quitó la blusa y el corpiño de un momento a otro y volvió a colocarse sobre ella para quitarle la falda y quitarse él mismo su pantalón.

Comenzó a acariciar a la esmeralda por sobre sus bragas y ella, sin quedarse atrás, llevó su mano al miembro de Li para comenzar con ella un movimiento ascendente y descendente… Los gemidos de ambos eran tapados por los besos que eran completamente adictivos para ambos.

Shaoran la saco las bragas a Sakura y empezó a tocarla sin impedimentos, mientras ella se arqueaba deleitándose.

La joven volvió a dar vuelta la situación, le quitó los calzoncillos y comenzó a lamer su miembro despacio, para meterlo en su boca y lograr que él gimiera fuerte y profundo.

Para Sakura – Le pidió. Y mientras se colocaba un preservativo, ella se ponía bajo él.

Shaoran la penetró de una estocada generando que Sakura ahogara un grito en su hombro. El vaivén comenzó siendo lento y sutil pero luego él comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y, como él vio que no estaba lejos de acabar y quería darle más placer a ella, sacó su miembro y bajó a lamer el clítoris de su amada mientras ella jadeaba con una mezcla de entre sorpresa y placer. Pero el muchacho no aguanto más, la dio vuelta, poniéndola en cuatro apoyos y volvió a penetrarla para darle a sus estocadas un ritmo más veloz y fuerte.

Sakura empezó a sentir que sus brazos se aflojaban y que su orgasmo se aproximaba… No faltó mucho para que llegara golpeándola con fuerza y aflojándole los brazos mientras emitía un grito agónico.

Después de un par de estocadas más, Shaoran también alcanzó el clímax y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y Li decidió ponerse de costado para no aplastarla, prendió un cigarrillo y fumó mirándola.

Cuando sintió el olor a humo, Sakura se dio vuelta

Qué maleducado de tu parte no convidarme uno, Shaoran Li. – Dijo mirándolo mal en broma.

Oh, lo siento, sírvete – Dijo él mientras se reía y le alcanzaba la caja de cigarros.

Eh… no me molestaría fuego, si puede ser – continuó haciéndose la ofendida ella.

Oh! Pero qué maleducado de mi parte, realmente tienes razón, sírvete oh princesa de los montes – dijo sarcástico.

No se preocupe, joven, por hoy no haré que le corten la cabeza – siguió el chiste la muchacha mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras se consumían los cigarros tras cada pitada.

Shaoran…- empezó Kinomoto

Sí, Sakura, dime – dijo distraído

Te amo – finalizó ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura, no tienes que decirlo sólo porque yo lo dije – se entristeció Shaoran.

¿Es que no entiendes nada, Lobito? – Empezó a desesperarse Sakura – Es de ti de quien estoy enamorada y quien yo pensaba que no me correspondía.

Pero tú nunca me lo insinuaste – Refutó Shaoran – Por el grupo de WhatsAtt dijiste que se lo habías insinuado y él no había contestado.

Shaoran… ¿realmente no recuerdas la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Tomoyo?

FLASHBACK

Hace demasiado calor – se quejó Sakura luego de haber dado vueltas por todos lados con Shaoran buscando el regalo perfecto para Tomoyo

Sí, vamos a comer algo y luego a tomarnos algo refrescante, ¿te parece? – propuso Li

Sakura estaba tan feliz de haberse pasado todo el día con su Lobito hermoso, riendo y paseando por tiendas sin cesar, que pensó que quizás podría tener una chance con él. Decidió que "tantearía" el territorio para más o menos saber qué sentía él.

Luego de cenar con vino, pidieron una, dos, tres…. Perdió la cuenta de las cervezas que tomaron y, llena de alcohol, se animó a decir algo.

¿Sabes, Li? Podría pasarme días enteros así, contigo – dijo tiernamente Kinomoto.

Pues yo no aguantaría – Respondió él.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

¿Es chiste? Sakura, el primer lugar estábamos los dos bastante ebrios. En segundo lugar, me refería a que no aguantaría pasar un día entero más contigo sin robarte un beso y quién sabe… algo más. Temía hacerlo por si me rechazabas. – Dijo el ambarino sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Entonces… entonces… - Sakura quería concluir pero no podía.

Entonces – dijo Li – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¿Primero me tomas y después me pides algo? Todo al revés, Lobito! – Dijo en chiste – Obviamente que sí quiero ser tu novia.

* * *

_**Abrir WhatsAtt – **_

_Sakura: Hola muchachos, estamos aquí con Shaoran._

_Eriol: ¿Qué tal chicos? Aquí Tommy les manda un saludo._

_Sakura: ¡Envíale otro! Con Shaoran queremos contarles una novedad._

_Eriol: ¿Ya vamos a ser tíos? ¿¡Tan pronto!? _

_Sakura: ¿Pero qué carajo estás diciendo, Eriol? (Shaoran)_

_Eriol: Digo que ayer fuimos con Tomoyo a husmear al bar a ver cómo estaban y los vimos bastante bien. _

_Sakura: ¿PERO CÓMO SE LES OCURRE IR? ¿POR QUÉ NOS ESPÍAN? ¿ACASO NUESTRA VIDA ES THE TRUMAN SHOW O QUÉ CARAJO?_

_Sakura: Ese fue Shaoran nuevamente._

_Eriol: Tranquilo, Shao, fuimos solamente como apoyo psicológico. Por si alguno no se animaba a decir nada. (Tomoyo)_

_Sakura: Bueno, les complacerá saber que somos novios._

_Eriol: Genial, ahora nuestras salidas serán de parejas_

_Eriol: Esa fue Tomoyo de nuevo. Por fin voy a poder dejar de tratar de enganchar a Shaoran con alguna muchacha para después ver cómo la ignora._

_Sakura: Hay cosas que deberías callar, Hiragizawa (Shaoran)_

_Sakura: No me molesta. Hablamos luego, muchachos. ¡Adiós!_

* * *

Oye Sakura, ¿no tenías clases hoy? – Preguntó Shaoran

¡MIERDA! Llegaré tarde… - Dijo ella preocupada.

Te presto un cuaderno y te alcanzo, ¿quieres? – propuso él

Gracias, Lobito, te amo – le dijo Sakura

Yo también te amo, Cerecito.


End file.
